Red Blood, Red Square
Red Blood, Red Square is the twentieth case of the World Edition and the fourth of Eurasia. It is set in Moscow, Russia. Plot Sofya Morozova informed the World Police Agency of suspicious activity at the heart of Russia, prompting Chief Bourne to ship the department off to Moscow. There, Ricky Romano was ready to investigate there, claiming that Moscow held the hottest of Russian women. Vivienne Matthieu—perturbed by the comment—decided to enlist Max Storm for the job, giving the argument that since Ricky had done the case in St. Petersburg, Max deserved to engage in the other case taking place in Russia. Max, who has a penchant for sight-seeing, decided to visit Moscow's Red Square, only to find a corpse of a woman. The duo were able to identify the dead body as a certain astronomer named Zoya Oserova, who was found with a deep gash across her body. Sahir Mahmoud's autopsy and Aisha Hussain's observations on the large wound across her body helped Max and the player to find Zoya's murder weapon (a figure skate) at the Komsomolskaya Station. Not too long after that, Doctor Dominika Rubisova was incriminated as Zoya's killer. The seismologist was shocked to be accused of murder, claiming that she would never kill a lowly employee. Once evidence was displayed to a substantial dedgree, Dr. Rubisova confessed. Russia, as the team knew, was a very homophobic country. Zoya believed that everyone had equal rights in the world and that nobody should be discriminated. She displayed her beliefs via protests with Rokhan Sakharov. Dr. Rubisova admitted to being a homophobe, but she said that although she was irked by Zoya's protests, the last straw was when she found out that Zoya was having an affair with figure skater Svetlana Demidova. Irate, Dominika felt she had no choice but to slay Oserova. Rather than Cosette Beaurigarde being there for Dominika Rubisova's trial, another judge going by the name of Vladimir Eristov was there at the trial to sentence her. Despite the fact that no judges were to contain biased feelings, he believed that Dominika did the right thing. He then sentenced Dominika to one week of community service. After the trial, the World Police Agency's personnel, especially criminal profiler Atticus Giddleworthington felt something fishy was going on. Atticus went along with the player to investigate more about Rubisova's mysterious trial. After looking at both the Red Square and the Komsomolskaya Station, it was revealed that both Zoya and Dominika were both affiliated with the doomsday device implanted in the universe. Immediately, Dominika was confronted of this, in which she confirmed that the real reason she hired Zoya was because Dominika, a seismologist, decided to hire an astronomer to help with the plot of implanting the device in space. When asked why she ended up killing Zoya, she said that after the corrupt Russian president had abused women, she decided that men could not be trusted unless they proved their worth in great feats. However, she decided that most people were evil and had to die. Due to Rubisova's advanced knowledge in seismology, the main organizer of the doomsday device's building offered Rubisova a place in space in which somehow she would not be killed if she could work faster. Dominika said that the doomsday device would cause rupture very soon, only to rage at the player for catching her, as Svetlana Demidova was her next target due to her being lesbian. Vladimir Eristov was also confronted of what he did, in which he accidentally revealed that he was also affiliated with the construction of the destructive device. Judge Beaurigarde was very angry and Vladimir and Dominika, as she said that both of them had no right to discriminate against the LGBT population. She was angry at Dominika for slaying Zoya, but even angrier at Eristov for letting a crazy criminal with a minor punishment. Judge Beaurigarde felt the need to sentence both of the two with 50 years of jail in a maximum security center. Chief Bourne felt pleased and decided to surprise the team and allowed them to travel to any destination they wanted. After rejection of Max's and Ava's initial suggestions of 'Miami' and 'anywhere away from Ricky', Atticus' idea of visiting Helsinki, Finland for its architecture, music, and alcohol resulted in the next destination of the World Police Agency. Stats Victim *'Zoya Oserova' (found with a deep gash across her body) Murder Weapon *'Figure Skate' Killer *'Dr. Rubisova' Suspects Profile *The suspect can figure skate *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect reads War and Peace Appearance *The suspect has red hair Profile *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect reads War and Peace Profile *The suspect can figure skate *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect reads War and Peace Profile *The suspect can figure skate Appearance *The suspect has red hair Profile *The suspect can figure skate *The suspect eats beef stroganoff *The suspect reads War and Peace Killer's Profile *The killer can figure skate. *The killer eats beef stroganoff. *The killer reads War and Peace. *The killer has red hair. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Red Square. (Clues: Victim's Body, Purse, Torn Paper) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer can figure skate) *Examine Purse. (Result: Fabergé Egg) *Analyze Fabergé Egg. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef stroganoff) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Odd Lines; New Suspect: Dr. Rubisova) *Talk to Dr. Rubisova about the victim's murder. (New Crime Scene: Bolshoi Theater; Prerequisite: Paper restored) *Investigate Bolshoi Theatre. (Clues: Map of Constellations, Broken Sign; Prerequisite: Talk to Dr. Rubisova) *Examine Map of Constellations. (Result: Signatures; New Suspect: Sofya Morozova) *Talk to Sofya Morozova about Zoya's work for the Russian space agency. (Prerequisite: Signatures revealed) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Activist's Sign) *Examine Activist's Sign. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Rokhan Sakharov) *Ask Rokhan what he is doing in Moscow. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Komsomolskaya Station. (Clues: Photograph, Faded Paper, Costume Case; Available at start) *Examine Photograph. (New Suspect: Svetlana Demidova) *Ask Svetlana what she knows about the victim. (Prerequisite: Svetlana identified) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Satellite Shipments) *Analyze Satellite Shipments. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Manuel Stalin) *Interrogate Manuel about Zoya's involvement with the satellite shipments. (Prerequisite: Satellite Shipments analyzed) *Examine Costume Case. (Result: Figure Skate; Murder Weapon registered: Figure Skate) *Examine Figure Skate. (Result: Mysterious Message) *Analyze Mysterious Message. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads War and Peace) *Investigate Rehearsal Room. (Clues: Props Box, Dr. Rubisova's Suitcase; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Props Box. (Result: Russian Letter) *Analyze Russian Letter. (12:00:00) *Ask Sofya Morozova regarding Zoya resigning. (Prerequisite: Russian Letter analyzed) *Examine Dr. Rubisova's Suitcase. (Result: Oserova File) *Interrogate Dr. Rubisova regarding Zoya working for her. (Prerequisite: Oserova File found) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Manuel Stalin about Zoya possibly having been affiliated with the doomsday device's creation. (Available at start) *Investigate Subway Stairs. (Clues: Torn Photo, Faded Poster; Available at start) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Kiss) *Question Svetlana regarding her sexuality. (Prerequisite: Photo of Kiss restored) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Crude Message) *Examine Theater Poster. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00) *Speak with Rokhan regarding him threatening the victim. (Prerequisite: Blood Sample analyzed) *Investigate St. Basil's Cathedral. (Clues: Snowman, Snow Globe; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Snowman. (Result: Zoya's Glasses) *Analyze Zoya's Glasses. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has red hair) *Examine Snow Globe. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Soaring to the Stars 4. (No stars) Soaring to the Stars 4 *Talk to Vladimir Eristov about what he did in court. (Reward: Burger; Available at start) *Investigate Red Square. (Clue: Broken Pieces; Prerequisite: Talk to Vladimir Eristov) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Prototype Model) *Examine Prototype Model. (Result: Hel-Tyr Model) *Ask Sofya if she knows anything much of the doomsday device. (Rewards: Russian Coin Necklace, 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Hel-Tyr Model identified) *Investigate Subway Stairs. (Clue: Faded Diary; Prerequisite: Talk to Vladimir Eristov) *Examine Faded Diary. (Result: Diary Entry) *Analyze Diary. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Dominika about the real reason of Zoya's murder. (Prerequisites: Hel-Tyr Model identified, Diary analyzed) *Interrogate Vladimir about his corruption in court. (Prerequisites: Hel-Tyr Model identified, Diary analyzed) *Investigate Bolshoi Theater. (Clue: Broken Bottle; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Vodka Bottle) *Examine Vodka Bottle. (Result: Vodka Sample) *Analyze Vodka Sample. (06:00:00) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Eurasia